uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight of the Golden Witch/Colored Text (Manga)
This page contains all the red truths, blue truths, and purple statements for the manga adaptation of ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'', contextualized and arranged by chapter. Only colored text that was not in the original visual novel will be listed in this section. Some red truths may be rephrased, but if their meaning is similar, they will not be listed. Chapter 2: Six-Year-Old Ange Ange is brought to Rokkenjima to join her family in the conference of 1986. However, she becomes suspicious after seeing that Kinzo is alive and acting like such a cheerful and good grandfather. Battler tells her that the negative press surrounding the Rokkenjima Incident must have warped her memories back when she was six years old. *Ange: Then, onii-chan, are you telling me the Rokkenjima, the Ushiromiya family I know...is mistaken?! The one who is mistaken is you, onii-chan!! I won't recognize an Ushiromiya Kinzou like that and this Ushiromiya family!! I'll never accept that, I don't believe it!!! *Ange: Because...Kinzou Ushiromiya died before the family meeting of 1985! He cannot host a Halloween party in 1986!!! Chapter 5: Ceremonial Return Ange sees the siblings getting along peacefully after Kinzo divides the inheritance and ends the contract with Beatrice. She thinks this is all part of Battler's illusion and asks him to repeat it in red. * Battler: If it can't be said with red, then it's all a lie...? * Ange: I don't believe...this... * Battler: It's possible to say something for sure...with red...Since I built this gameboard, it's possible for me to declare that the relatives all got along peacefully. Chapter 11: Bern's Question Bern plays a game with Battler and Beatrice about a series of murders on Rokkenjima. This features purple statements just like the visual novel, which are the exact same. Battler sees that everyone is speaking in purple and asks about them. * Bern: I created it so the story became easier to understand. Purple statements have the same power as red truth. So you could maybe just ignore all the statements not made in purple. * Bern: ...But only the culprit can lie in purple statements. Chapter 12: Bern's Challenge Shannon dies in the game, and Kanon disappears. Bern clarifies this. * Lambda: Yeah! If Shannon dies, Kanon dies as well, of course! * Bern: In addition, this game is set up so that everybody knows about the connection between Shannon and Kanon. Battler and Beatrice theorize over the game and come up with answers. Battler presents them with the blue truth. *Battler: There are three culprits. The group consists of one child and that child's parents. *Parent "A" killed four people on the first night, locked the dining room door, and played dead along with Parent "B". The child culprit falsified both parents' deaths. *After that, the child helped get Krauss and Natsuhi to open the door so that Parent "A" could murder them. The parent locked the door and hid inside, but when the door was locked again after the discovery of the murders, they stayed in the room. *After getting Krauss and Natsuhi to open the door, the child met up with the survivors in the guest parlor and murdered Shannon-chan on the fourth night. *Parent "B" escaped the mansion before they sealed the doors shut, then performed all the murders from the fifth night onward. The guesthouse was locked up, but with the help of the child inside, it was possible for Parent "B" to get inside and lock the door behind them. *Maria cannot be the culprit. For Maria to be a culprit, there would need to be one other adult culprit in addition to Aunt Rosa, and another child would need to be a culprit to falsify their death report. Because of the rule "A culprit must be a murderer", that other child must commit a murder. But because Shannon-chan is the only victim who could have been killed by one of the children, it means there cannot be more than one child culprit! Therefore, Maria, who would require another child culprit, cannot be a culprit, and that also certifies that Aunt Rosa is innocent!! *George-aniki cannot be a culprit either! Shannon-chan was the only victim whom a child could have killed, but Jessica's purple statement said that he could not have killed Shannon-chan! If he could not carry out that murder, he cannot be a culprit! And because he cannot falsify his examination of them, that means Aunt Eva and Uncle Hideyoshi are innocent!! *Their purple statements prove this!! Aniki and Maria's alibis support each other! Maria stated that he could kill a minor, but he could not have done the murders of Jessica and Shannon-chan, the only underage victims! Maria's statement therefore indicates that George-aniki could not have killed anyone! Due to the above, because one being innocent means the other must also be innocent, George and Maria's statements must both be true or both be false. But because there can be only one child culprit, they cannot both be false! That proves beyond a doubt that they are both innocent! *...only the last remaining family can possibly be responsible for the murders!! Chapter 15: A Late Visitor 3 Beatrice congratulates Bern for putting together such a wonderful game. *Beatrice: However, if it was my game, I had "Battler is not the culprit in any game" stated in red, so that would've caused a logic error! (Referring to Virgilia's red truth in End of the Golden Witch) Chapter 18: Black Cat's Claw Marks 3 The goats of the future attack Rokkenjima, devouring the island and erasing it with their theories. Dlanor and Will arrive to challenge them. * Goat: 1st game! The witch who gave the umbrella and the letter to the girl! Some...someone outside of the Ushiromiya's snuck onto the island an- * Dlanor: Knox's first commandment! The culprit must be introduced at the beginning of the story!! * Goat: 1st game! The appearance of the witch's letter in Kinzo's study! The...there is a device to make the letter appear that only the culprit can handle... * Dlanor: Knox's fourth commandment! No unknown poisons or tools requiring scientific explanation!! * Goat: The culprit used the scales of a specific type of butterfly that only lives on Rokkenjima to commit the murd... * Will: So sorry. That was already denied in the 3rd game. No non-human life has any bearing on this game. Therefore...Van Dine's first rule: All clues must be plainly stated and described. * Goat: No golden butterflies exist!! They are just hallucinations or maybe people were mistaken! They have no connection to the culprit or reasoning at aaaaall!! * Will: Pitiful. Van Dine's sixteenth rule. There shall be no descriptive passages beyond what is necessary for the story. * Goat: The chained locked-room of the 1st game! The locked-room murder in the chapel of the 2nd game! The locked-room murder in Natsuhi's room of the 2nd game! * Goat: The culprit was entering and leaving the locked room by a secret passage... * Goat: The culprit opened a passage when he committed the crime and then welded it shut or hid it, so it couldn't be found when they inspected the scene... * Dlanor: Knox's third commandment: There shall be no secret passages or doors! Eight commandment: Every clue used in the solution must be declared! Regarding the second game * Goat: The chapel in the 2nd game was never locked in the first place! It's sufficient if the people who discovered the first twilight were accomplices and decided on saying that "the chapel was a locked-room!" * Goat: It's sufficient in the 1st game as well, if they just decide to tell that they cut the chain and that it was locked with a chain before!! * Goat: Natsuhi's room is an illusionary locked-room as well, the accomplices just decided to say so! * Dlanor: Natsuhi's room was locked. The lock on Natsuhi's room was declared active by Battler, the detective at that time. Knox's seventh commandment: The detective must not be the culprit. Battler cannot be an accomplice—he cannot repeat someone else's lies. * Dlanor: Miss Beatrice's locked rooms cannot all be explained away as matching stories! * Goat: The 2nd game! If the servants are accomplices then Jessica's room and the servant room can be locked with a master key! Kanon was alive and committed the murder in the servant room! * Will: Kanon died along with Jessica in Jessica's room! Regarding the third game * Goat: The interconnected locked-room of the 3rd game! The culprit was among those who discovered the first twilight and then pretended as if they produced as key from the pocket of a corpse on discovery, the key used to lock the last locked-room! * Will: All keys involved in the circle of locked rooms were locked within the circle! The discoverer of a body cannot have any key beyond one recovered at the time the body was found!! * Goat: Then the interconnected locked-room is make-believe! The ones who discovered the people playing dead killed all 6 of them... * Will: The ones who found the bodies of the first night have no connection to the murders or arrangement of the locked-room circle. * Goat: The killing of Nanjo in the 3rd game! Among the victims that were killed before Nanjo was the culprit who pretended to be dead and that person killed Nanjo. * Will: Before Nanjou's murder, Kinzou, Krauss, Natsuhi, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, Kyrie, Rosa, Maria, George, Gouda, Kumasawa, Genji, Shannon, and Kanon were all dead! * Goat: Then there is a culprit X who killed one among them before the incident and then assumed their identity... * Dlanor: Knox's first commandment! The culprit must be introduced at the beginning of the story!! Regarding the fourth game * Goat: The 4th game! There is no accomplice but multiple culprits who all kill each other in the end... * Will: Van Dine's twelfth rule: There can only be one main culprit. * Goat: All the murders in Beatrice's game are fake! Nobody dies at all...!! The locked rooms are only such in name, it is possible by having the victims lock them from the inside! * Will: Van Dine's seventh rule: There cannot be a crime without a body. Battler joins the fight and realizes that Ange spent so much of her life surrounded by opinions and theories about the Rokkenjima Incident. * Battler: I am happy that so many people felt challenged by Beato's game...It could have become quite cool to have a logic battle under different circumstances...and I understand why you are denying this 8th game as impossible... * Battler: But...no matter how much you deny it, I will not yield. This game is...no longer a game for Beato's sake... * Battler: This is the final game that I am bestowing upon Ange... Chapter 19: Black Cat's Claw Marks 4 Erika returns from oblivion, having thought about the gameboards in ''End of the Golden Witch'''' and [[Dawn of the Golden Witch|''Dawn of the Golden Witch]]. ''She challenges Battler to a duel and presents her theories. * Erika: In the duel during the 6th game, you two made a statement on the number of people in red. There are 17! * Erika: Kanon?! He escaped in some way from the guesthouse?! He entered the room in exchange for you and disappeared through magic?! Don't make me laugh!! People don't disappear through magic!! * Erika: Inside of the closet, there was a person, but not Kanon!! And that person is the true form of your rescuer! * Battler: Only Kanon himself can use his name! Kanon is the rescuer! Do you think you can escape with that level of red? * Erika: At the time the rescuer escaped the guesthouse, the rescuer was not Kanon! At that time, a perfect seal was applied to the cousin's room in the guesthouse, so only a human from the neighboring room could come to your aid. * Erika: In other words, someone from the adjacent room slipped out of the window and used the name Kanon to switch places with you in the guest room! Then, once hidden in the closet, that person discarded the name of Kanon and returned to their original self. Every name can only belong to its owner, but if "whoever it is" is also Kanon, there is no issue. * Erika: I thought it was weird. Why was I able to speak out the contradictory red of being the 18th one during the duel? That was you declaring the 'number of bodies' and me, without intent, declaring the 'number of names' right?! * Erika: There are humans who carry two names referring to one body. That is the true shape of the logic that is the number of people...!! Chapter 20: Battle in the Chapel 1 Erika determines that "X" and Kanon are the same person and have never been seen together by the detective. She remembers how in the fifth game, Battler saw X and Kanon together in the parlor while Erika didn't see Kanon at all. * Erika: Through the fourth game, you were the detective. And you had not observed X and Kanon at the same time either back then. * Erika: On this island, where it was stated that Kinzou is dead, and Erika Furudo makes only seventeen, your pawn in the fifth game counted an eighteenth person who should not be there and claimed everyone was present. * Battler: ...Didn't I tell you in the Court of Illusions? That I am the true culprit...so you think that I am the culprit and lied or something even worse...? Battler Ushiromiya is not the culprit in any game. * Erika: Battler, during the 5th game you were an accomplice right? * Erika: In the fifth game, Battler the pawn was an accomplice!! Until then, Battler had been the detective and could not be culprit or accomplice. But the fifth game onward is a different matter! * Erika: You are on the side of the culprit!! So you can see X and Kanon together, which the detective cannot, and claim that living people are dead! You take actions that help the culprit!! There are many people who are likely accomplices aside from you! In the fifth game! The true culprit used them! To enact revenge upon Natsuhi! Erika begins answering every mystery in the fifth game. * Erika: Midnight of October 5th, the fifth game! The culprit held a meeting in the dining room with the accomplices to concoct false murders in order to force Natsuhi to admit to covering up Kinzou's death! * Erika: All the adults present were hard up for money, and if they got Natsuhi's confession, they could either blackmail the eldest in line or knock them out of the squabble for inheritance. * Erika: The date the offer was made is unclear, but because it was agreed the murders would be faked, it would have been easy to sway the accomplices to the culprit's side. * Erika: The man from nineteen years ago on the phone was probably Battler-san acting on the orders of the true culprit and reading a pre-arranged script. How did it feel to threaten Natsuhi over the phone, while the culprit and accomplices watched!? Did you hate doing it!? Or was it fun!? I suppose it doesn't matter. At any rate, you pretended to be someone else and threatened Natsuhi. * Erika: The "autumn" card!? You had four different cards already placed in the room and could have directed her to the location of each one depending on how she answered. Or X, who heard the answer directly from Natsuhi, could have placed just the autumn card. In any case, Natsuhi has a habit of locking her room, so a master key would be required to place the cards, but X has a master key, so that's not a problem in the least. I suppose Natsuhi-san would probably be terribly shocked that the servants she trusted were plotting her downfall. * Erika: The knocking sound and the letter in the hallway that tormented me so much! Those were just on the command of the true culprit to claim that there was a knock, and then "a letter appeared in the hallway," isn't that right!? There it is again, the witch's favorite! Keeping their stories straight!! By agreeing to the same story, you were able to pretend-kill six people on the first night! * Erika: Playing the victims would be George, Jessica, Maria, Rosa, Krauss, and Genji. Those who weren't accomplices were told it was going to be a prank on Erika Furudo. For the ones in the cousins' room, either Rosa could contact them, or they could be called from the dining hall. While I was in the lobby until 3:00 A.M., the four in the cousins' room decorated the walls according to the script and went to sleep. * Erika: And on the morning of the fifth, Battler woke up at the agreed-upon hour and pretended to discover the incident! Then you "saw" the people playing dead as actual corpses using the culprit's trademark witch's fantasy—the agreed-upon story! Yes, there were many co-conspirators indeed! I worked so hard, listening in on the already-prepared room and barely examined the bodies the next day. I fell right into your trap. That was really stupid of me. * Erika: After getting his help in the act, the culprit killed Krauss after the call with Natsuhi. The other five who played dead were instructed to leave the scene, as if the corpses had simply vanished. * Erika: I searched the mansion later but was unable to find them. It was also said that their six bodies were not moved at all after death. * Erika: Based on the working phone, I suspect that Krauss's body and the hiding place of the other five was the V.I.P. room with the pile of gold, or perhaps the underground corridor leading to Kuwadorian. But the culprit didn't want them acting on their own either, and probably killed them when given the chance. Then the culprit went to the closet where they ordered Natsuhi to hide and tossed in a button from Natsuhi's clothes. Then they could proceed with the fake murder scenario and wait for me to corner Natsuhi into confessing!! Chapter 21: Battle in the Chapel 2 Beatrice stalls Ange by challenging her to solve a closed-room murder. This is mostly the same as it was in the visual novel. *Ange: The possibility that the culprit who killed "me" locked up the room and is still inside it! The possibility that they inflicted a fatal wound and locked the door from outside so that it was properly sealed at the time of my death! The possibility that I locked the room on my own and was killed by a trap placed inside the room! The possibility that through the machinations of someone from the outside, I killed myself after locking the room! *Beatrice: I rebuff all your blue wedges with the red truth. None of the blue truths you have described can conceptually break my impregnable barrier!! Ange tries some more blue. *Ange: The possibility that poison gas from outside was used to kill me! The possibility that slow-acting poison caused me to die after I had locked the door to the room! The possibility that I was shot, stabbed, or strangled through a hole to the outside too small for a person! The possibility that some animal, insect, or bacterial weapon was introduced through said hole to kill me! *Beatrice: I reject all of your blue. Battler has been strangled by Erika's blue chains regarding the fifth game, but comes up with some reds to counter them. * Battler: In the fifth game, the call to Natsuhi on the morning of the fifth was not from Battler. There was indeed a threatening phone call. * Battler: But the caller was not any of the eighteen: Not Kinzou, Krauss, Natsuhi, Eva, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, Kyrie, Rosa, Jessica, George, Battler, Maria, Nanjou, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Kumasawa, nor Gouda. Of course, it was not Erika Furudo either! * Erika: It's the same logic as with the murder of Nanjo. Did you even think I would flinch at that now? You are quite the optimist, Battler. I will pummel you into the ground with my last attack. * Erika: Eat this and burn!! The call on the morning of the fifth was placed by a human culprit, but not by the eighteen you mentioned—eighteen "names"!—or me, Erika Furudo!! It was the true culprit, who assumes a witch's reputation by using the multiple-name trick!! And in this game, the ability to use multiple human names while here on this specific ''island belongs only to one person! This individual's name is... Chapter 24: The Book of the One Truth Ange opens Eva's diary and reads the truth of the Rokkenjima Incident, which is shown to be the same events that happened in ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'''''s ''Tea Party. *This is the truth— Ange falls into despair and jumps off the building where she met Bernkastel. * Bern: As the Witch of Miracles, I, Bernkastel, assure you that a miracle will certainly not occur. Ange Ushiromiya will die within the year 1998. Chapter 25: Cage of Constraints After reading the One Truth and committing suicide, Ange arrives in the Golden Land, unable to figure out what she can believe in and what she should hate. * Beatrice: If you have seen it all, then you should already understand. That something for you to hate. You have to hate me. It is my fault. I stole your family from you. Chapter 30: Trampled Down Erika attacks the Golden Land and sends goats to fight everyone. Some goats take the form of other characters and present theories to deny other characters' abilities and relationships. One particularly powerful goat takes the form of Battler, inspired by the many culprit theories surrounding him. * Erika: Isn't it great, Miss Beatrice? Your boyfriend got so popular! The more the Battler culprit theories are backed up, the more power he gains! He will gobble up all of what's inside the catbox! What do you think? How does it feel to have your scum of a boyfriend mess up your most precious place?!? * Erika: Yeah, it's truly entertaining! The mystery-loving, cheerful and open-hearted little prince is actually a cruel-hearted murderer planning to mass-murder his family for pleasure. It might be puberty being in full bloom, but I love such stuff myself, you know?! If the setting is right, that is... * Beatrice: Ushiromiya Battler is not the culprit!!! * The evil Battler gets sliced in half by this red truth Chapter 31: The End of a Brutal War Erika and Beatrice have a swordfight on a pirate ship as the Golden Land begins crumbling. Erika figures out who the Golden Witch really is. * Erika: Hearts and stuff that can't be seen with your eyes?! Illusions?! What worth do they have?! Farewell, witch of illusions Beatrice!! Let this illusion fall into hell!!! Your endless game ends here!!! * Erika: Disappear! Sayo Yasuda!!! Chapter 33: Resurrection Bern kills Battler after assaulting him with mysteries, but Ange swiftly revives him. * Battler: Well...might this be a "miracle" then? * Bern: Ngh...you...don't you dare and speak of miracles in front of the very Witch of Miracles!!! Miracles cannot occur within this merciless truth!! There exists not one confidant in your life! So just diiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!! * Ange: They exist. They are all protecting me. Chapter 34: Ange's Choice Beatrice performs one last trick for Ange, making candy appear in her hand. * Beatrice: Is this a trick...or magic? That is the question I pose to you. * Ange: Such a lousy trick...waving around your empty left hand and then replacing it with your right hand that holds a candy...There's nothing special to this trick. * Ange: But...like this I became able to use this magic as well! * Ange: Thank you, Beatrice! This was the most beautiful magic!